Blacksmith of the Spirit Dragon
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: Haru Kimura, suddenly has his whole life changed after meeting his first girlfriend. Now serving under his sempai Rias Gremory, he will have to adjust to being her Pawn. OcRiasHarem. Female Issei and Female Kiba. Fem Issei apart of Sonia's peerage. Possible Lemons. Multi Anime references. Multi Video Games references. Co-author: Sangai-Havoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, I just own my oc. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter one: Spirit Dragon cometh pt.1

"Hey do you know what was making all that noise earlier this morning?"

"It probably was the Perverted Trio try to peek inside the Kendo Club's locker room and got caught again."

Two boys were walking along the sidewalk from school this afternoon.

The first boy was second year student standing at 5'7 with a lean muscular build, he has smooth shoulder-length, blue hair that covers the right half of his face, bright purple eyes, and fair skin. He wears a school uniform that consists of a white pinstriped shirt with grey slacks and a grey blazer, there's also a black ribbon for the shirt. He also wears blue sneakers adorned with a gold lightning bolt near the soles and dons a silver Wayfinder charm around his neck underneath his shirt. His name is Haru Kimura, the Second Prince of Kuoh aka. The Ocean Prince due to the fact of his hair color and personality which is cool and calm like an ocean.

"Oh Geez, when will those three ever learn, there's more to life than a girl's breast."

"Says the guy who has nearly every girl in school including the female teachers eye you like a piece of meat."

"O-oh s-shut up Riku!"

"Haha haha!"

Next to Haru is a tall and muscular teenager who is a third year student with pale skin, bright blue-green eyes and silver hair grown past his shoulders, and reaching down to his upper back, while standing at 6'3. He wears a similar uniform as Haru but with white shoes are that gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and yellow laces.

His name is Riku Mizushima aka The Silver Knight of Kuoh Academy due to his hair and charming yet collective personality.

"Hey Riku?"

"What is it?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Not really, why?"

"Think you can come over my house and watch some anime?"

"That depends, do you anything good to watch?"

"Sure do!"

"Like what?"

"Like: Lagrange, Needless, Sword Art Online, Date A Live, Blood-C, Inuyasha, Bleach, Freezing, Fairytail, Mondaiji, Durarara, Hunter x Hunter, Noragami, Gargantia, Heaven's lost property, Sekirei, K, Hyperdimension Neptunia, RWBY, etc."

"Wow and half of those I haven't even heard of."

"So..."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright!, I know you would come around!"

"Whatever, we seriously need to find you a girlfriend or less get you laid."

"Dude, that was so not cool."

"Anyways it's getting late, so I will see ya tomorrow."

"Okay, take care man."

After that the two part ways for home and Haru was almost near his street until...

"Umm, excuse me."

Haru paused in his foot steps, turned around only to blush at the person before him.

Standing in front of Haru was a young attractive woman around the same age as him with long black hair down to her hips. Her eyes were violet in colour. She was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of dark red jacket with letter "P" embroidered in gold, white underskirt, a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around lower end of it.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, I just own my oc. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter two: Spirit Dragon Cometh pt.2

"Umm, excuse me."

Haru paused in his foot steps, turned around only to blush at the person before him.

Standing in front of Haru was a young attractive woman around the same age as him with long black hair down to her hips. Her eyes were violet in colour. She was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of dark red jacket with letter "P" embroidered in gold, white underskirt, a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around lower end of it.

As he continues to stare at her, which causes the girl to fidget and blush a bit, the girl can't help but marvel at the boy's bright eyes and hair. She has never seen anyone with such unique and pretty colors before.

After what would seem like a moment, the boy finally responds.

"Uh yes, it is something wrong?"

"Umm… Y- You're Haru Kimura right?"

"Yes I am."

The girl continues to blush more as she said...

"P- Please g- go on a d- date with me!"

"What...did you just say..?" Haru managed to say as he was surprised on what he had just heard.

The girl went on to explain with a blush that she had been watching him for sometime and thought saying that he seemed gentle and handsome as Haru could not help but to blush at the comments as he stares at her in complete shock.

You see Haru knows that nearly every girl in school loves him or wants him or both, while the guys are jealous of him or try to be him or both.

While at school hardly any girl asked him out, they were either shy, or too wrapped up in their fantasies of him to even pop the question.

It's not like he would reject them, heck he probably would said yes if they had to courage to ask him.

Yet this girl no... this young woman who has a crush on him from a far comes out of nowhere and ask him out.

Needless to say, Haru was completely flabbergasted and flattered.

"What I want to say is...Will you please be my boyfriend!" She said as Haru looked at her for a few second before his eyes soften a bit as he smiled at her.

"Sure, How about this Saturday say around 12:00?" Haru asked.

Now it was the girl's turn to be shocked, thinking that he wouldn't accept, then she smile brightly at him.

"Ok! How about we met at Tsugu Park?, see you there!"

"W-wait you never did tell me your name!"

The girl then turned around with a big smile and a happy blush, as she cupped her hands toward her lips then shouted.

"My name is Yuuma Amano!"

With that the young girl took of running as she giggled excitingly about having her first boyfriend and going on a date this weekend.

Haru watched her leave with a smile, then proceeded to head home with an upbeat step.

Unknown to him, a small kitten with whitish pink fur and a bell collar around it's neck watched the entire scene with it's head tilted then decided to follow the direction where Haru went.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Notice

Author's note

Hey guys, sorry this is not an actual chapter, it is currently in development.

I just want to say a few words. I want to say thank you to all my fans for liking this story and many other stories I created so far. I am not abandoning them and never will. I just have a lot on my mind is all and trying to come up with a plan to find my purpose in life.

Special thanks to The Rich Alder, RyuUchihaSenju, Sangai-Havoc, Roxas Hyuuga, Zer0theOmega, JCooln, Naru-kun 97, Pokeball 314, Jaykid1, MrTBagger and xXWarrior-AngelXx for helping me with my stories and becoming co-authors who done an outstanding job updating and coming up with new ideas.

Thanks you guys! Your amazing!

Well that is all I have to say and I'm look to see you in the next chapter of Blacksmith of the Spirit Dragon!

Oh yeah, before I forget here is sneak peek of who is in Haru's harem.

Haru's harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi, Isana, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Kiryuu, Murayama, Katase,Tiamat, Neko, Ravel, Ni, Li, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroko, Serafall, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Le fey, Kiyome, Ophis, Mileena, Kitana, Asuna, Kushina, Akame, Kurome, Himari, Blake, Ami Orihime, Lightning, Ren(Aqua), Kumori(Xion), Rin, Sayuri, Kiyomi, Kusue, Saber, Saya, Tina, Helena, Honoka, Kokuro, Momji, and Kasumi

Riku's harem: Akira, Shizuka, Kurumi, Tohka, Origami, Yoshino, Rio, Mana, Miku Izayoi, Yama Yuzuru, Yamai Kaguya, Natsumi, Rinne, Maria, Marina, Mihae, Kalawarmer, Siris, Xulean, Isabella, Marion, Bürent, Mira, Sona, Momo, Tsubaki, Reya, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Bennia, Yasaka, Kunou, Gabriel, Mio, Rin (Fate/Stay night),Nagato, Suguha, Noire, Uni, Nepgear, and Neptune

This is the Official Harem for both Haru and Riku , no more girls will added after this, so please don't ask me to add another girl because it will simply won't work.

Myself and my co-author Sangai-Havoc planned them on being in Haru's and Riku's harem we didn't plan for anyone else.

Warning:

Any Harem requests regarding Haru and Riku will be ignored.

Some of the girls are from various anime and videogames who, myself and my co-author think will work perfectly with Haru.

Tell me what you think about it the Review.

Like, follow and review

Flamers will be ignored and roasted on the fireplace to make s'mores.

~ I'm out


End file.
